Daughter in the Dark
by sonamyfanfiction
Summary: Tikal, the teenage daughter of Chief Pachacamac, is determined to find out what life is like outside of her traditional tribe ways. She runs away from Mystic Ruins and finds some new friends, including an unlikely friend by the name of Shadow the Hedgehog, who helps show her everything she's been missing out on. Read on for a wild adventure!
1. Prologue

**Hello again, everybody!  
>Welcome to my latest fanfiction piece, Daughter in the Dark. I know what you're thinking, where the hell did this come from? What's that, it's not based on Sonic and Amy? Well, that's because this fanfiction piece was actually a request sent in by ULTIMATECCC. So bear with me, I'm new to this one!<strong>

**Now, please take note of this!  
>When I started writing about Tikal I wasn't overly familiar with her character so I looked her up and decided to interpret her history into the story. However, in order to make the story work I've made a few alterations to the history, nothing major of course… actually I'm pretty sure it's like one thing? Anywho, keep an open mind!<strong>

**ENJOY!  
>Peace out! xx<strong>

Many years ago, there lived a peach coloured echidna girl named Tikal. She was raised mostly by her grandmother who led her tribe, the Knuckles Clan, in peace, harmony and knowledge. The young girl loved her grandmother dearly, for she taught her all about the Chao colonies, Chaos and the Master Emerald and it's Chaos Emeralds. Tikal had not a care in the world for she was surrounded by love and happiness, until one fateful day her grandmother inevitably passed away…

In turn, her grandmother's son, her father, Pachacamac, took over as chief of their tribe. He had a very different approach to leading their tribe. He directed his people into a series of violent battles with neighbouring countries to fulfil his ambitions. Tikal, still grieving over the loss of her grandmother and staying true to her beliefs, opposed her father's ways.

Days would come and go when she couldn't bear to be in her father's presence so she would flee to be alone and in peace. She eventually came across the Altar of Emeralds before befriending a beautiful chao colony who kept her company all day long. Soon after, she befriended Chaos, and over time she gained enough of her trust to enter the inside of the altar where she discovered the chaos emeralds and Master Emerald. She now fully understood everything her grandmother had taught her, and this is where she continued to come when she needed to leave her father.

There came a day when Tikal discovered her father and his men planned to break into the altar and steal the chaos emeralds, along with the Master Emerald. She pleaded to her father to reconsider, but it was no use, he was too determined to destroy all neighbouring countries. In fear, Tikal consulted Chaos and told her to leave only for the young echidna to discover that it was impossible. She promised the Chao colony and Chaos that she would talk to her father again and she wouldn't let them down. Despite her many attempts to stop her violent father, it got to the point where Tikal stood outside the altar in order to stop him and his men.

He tried to make her move, but she refused. Eventually, they trampled over her, rendering her unconscious. When she came to, she was to learn that her father and his men had angered Chaos by attempting to destroy the altar, to which they succeed. Chaos, in an uncontrollable rage, killed Pachacamac and almost the entire Knuckles Clan.

Tikal knew the only way to stop her friend was to conceal Chaos in the Master Emerald, so the rest of the world could finally live in peace and harmony. She turned to the Master Emerald, using her grandmother's mantra and her spirit as a catalyst, sacrificed herself to seal Chaos away in the Master Emerald, along with herself and the remaining members of her tribe to protect them from the neighbouring countries.

This is where Tikal the Echidna remained for _four thousand years…_

The heinous Doctor Eggman eventually awoke Chaos, and in turn Tikal and her tribe, and used her power for all his evil plans. Chaos didn't remember Tikal, and there was nothing the young echidna could do to stop the evil doctor. There wasn't even anything she could do to make Chaos remember her.

So now, she lives with the remains of her tribe in Mystic Ruins, always keeping a close eye on the Master Emerald. She sometimes comes across a chao or two, maybe even an entire colony from time to time. It reminds her of the days when she was real, a real girl, not just a reincarnated spirit. She still lives according to her grandmother's ways, but four thousand years later, she feels she is missing something… something is wrong. She wants to know what she's missing out on…


	2. But I Need to Know!

It's a cloudy day in the secluded Mystic Ruins, the breeze is cool and crisp and the clouds are towering over the planet, threatening to drench the ground in rain. Tikal, the only remaining teenager of the Knuckles clan, lies in her hut reading and listening to the sounds of nature floating around her. Some four thousand years ago, the brave girl was only able to save around twelve to fourteen women and seventeen to eighteen men plus all up there were around ten children under the age of thirteen. It was the smallest clan ever to roam the grounds of Mobius, not that it was by choice.

The women were outside the huts cooking and cleaning clothes and utensils while the men were roaming the limited space they had for meat and other things they may need. Tikal looked away from her book to turn and look at the women and children outside. They weren't exactly a privileged tribe, that was for sure, but they were hardly ever unhappy. They never failed to make Tikal smile and laugh, so much that she wanted to return the favour by introducing the children to the chao colony, but she knew she couldn't do that.

As she gradually drifted off into her own little world, her smile growing more and more prominent on her face, the men had arrived back and sat down with the women. The eldest man remained standing before walking towards Tikal's hut and entered her room. A large man, a wise man and above all, a kind man. Tikal had never really known him until they were reincarnated, since then they had grown close. He was called Nemia and had become a father figure to the teen girl, who she and everyone else looked up to for guidance.

'Tikal, my dear, why are you in here alone?' Nemia asked her, snapping her out of her trance.

'I was just reading, Nemia. How were your travels this morning?' Tikal smiled graciously as she stood up.

'All well and good, we have brought back meat and more materials for you and the other women to thread. Please accompany me outside.' He said as he turned on his heel.

'Yes, sir.' Tikal sighed as she followed him.

She loved Nemia dearly and he loved her all the same, but she knew how strict he could be, so she would never dare disobey him. It's not that she didn't appreciate her culture, she thought it was beautiful and traditional. Clearly, or she wouldn't have bothered protecting it all those years ago. Every now and then, Nemia even reminds her of her bravery. However, she was still a teenager and she longed to see was outside her tribe. She was still longing to see what she was missing out on. Maybe she could go and explore? No… the elders would skin her alive.****

'Good morning, Tikal. How are you?' One of the women, Lauan, greeted her.

'Hi, Lauan, I'm well. The food looks great!' Tikal smiled as she sat down.

'Tikal! Tikal!' Three little girls, around five or six years old, exclaimed as they jumped on her back.

'Hi there, girls! What are you rascals up to?' Tikal giggled as the girls sat in her lap.

'We picked flowers for you!' Ava, the youngest, exclaimed.

The three girls outstretched their arms to push three beautiful bundles of flowers in her face. Tikal let out a joyful laugh as she accepted the flowers and embraced all the girls in a group hug. She breathed in a sweet aroma of the flowers before taking out one each for the three small echidnas and placing one each in their quills.

'Tikal, the meal is prepared. Would you please lead us?' Nemia gestured.

Tikal nodded with a small smile before she stood up and allowed all eyes to gaze upon her. Before each meal, awakening in the morning and before sleeping in the evening, Tikal would lead the clan in a traditional song while they danced and thanked the Master Emerald for allowing them to live in this lifetime. The young girl had the voice of an angel, the song was never the same without her.

After Tikal performed the beautiful, traditional song and dance, the tribe ate the delicious meal prepared by the women and children. Afterwards, the same girls that presented Tikal with the flowers began making flower crowns for everyone in the tribe and asked Tikal to help. All the young females of the clan looked up to Tikal, they never ceased to tell her how beautiful or how kind or how talented she was. The teenage echidna was flattered, of course but could never seem to find their compliments true.

After lunch, everyone got back to going about their ways around the clan. Tikal decided to grab her favourite book and sit outside by a small tree to read, allowing the light breeze to run through her hair. She quickly got lost in her book, the sound of children laughing and adult chatting in the distance, before her fatherly figure came up and sat beside her.

'How is my little warrior today?' Nemia said with a warm smile.

'I'm ok, Nemia. How are you?' Tikal responded, placing her book down beside her to face him.

'I'm well. You're just ok?'

'Oh, uh, well… I guess so.'

'What's on your mind, Tikal?'

'Nothing, sir.'

'Please don't lie to me.' Nemia said, growing more firm.

Tikal turned away from her leader before bowing her head, too scared to face him let alone ask him about leaving the tribe. She looked out at her tribe and thought about her next sentence, while Nemia watched her intently, being surprisingly patient with her.

'Well, I've been thinking… I'm seventeen now, nearly an adult. I haven't ever really seen anything outside of the tribe, not that I don't love the tribe and everything to do with it. The singing, the dancing, the food, the people and I wouldn't change it for the world but lately I've been feeling like I want to see something else and-'

'Tikal?' Nemia cut her off.

'Yes, Sir?' Tikal replied nervously.

'What are you getting at?'

'I want to leave, Nemia.'

Nemia's face went from soft and warm to completely expressionless, something Tikal had never seen before. He tensed up a little, taking in the teen's last sentence and conjuring up a response. Tikal remained silent, scared at what her father figure was going to say. She opened her mouth to say something, until he beat her to it…

'You wish to leave, Tikal?' Nemia arched an eyebrow.

'Not forever, Sir, it's just that-'

'Have you lost your mind?!' Nemia shot up and stood over her.

'W-What?' Tikal stuttered.

'You want to leave behind everything you know just explore to harsh reality of the world?! You were the one that saved us just so we could live in peace and harmony and now you want to jeopardize that?!'

'But Nemia, you don't understand. I just want-'

'I don't care what you want! You aren't leaving us! Ever! You stay here where you are safe and protected! Now go to your hut and regain at least an inch of your sanity!' Nemia spat and pointed towards her hut, causing a few of the clan's head's to turn.

Tikal forced back the tears as she stood up and stormed off before running into her hut and threw herself onto her bed and sobbed. She knew it was a bad idea to bring it up, or to even think about it in the first place. She was so mad at herself, she had never seen Nemia that angry, especially with her.  
>Nemia still stood by the tree where Tikal was minutes ago and let out an audible sigh as he finally lowered his arm and forced the others to stop looking at him. He was so upset with himself, how could he have let himself get so out of control?<p>

After a small while when the tension had died down, Tikal casually walked out of her hut and into the forest. She dragged her feet along the dirt, watching her shoes become dirtier as the seconds went on. She forced herself to stop crying, after all, she knew deep down that Nemia didn't mean to yell at her. He was just being overprotective, right?

She walked a little further before coming to a small clearing, one she knew all too well. The majority of the clearing was filled up by a pond, one that would dazzle in the moonlight come twilight. It was home to one of the last chao colonies, they danced and laughed along the land before they dived into the water and swam around.

'Good afternoon, my little friends.' Tikal smiled as she took a seat by the pond and dipped her feet in.

The little creatures all turned their heads to find the peach coloured echidna looking over them. They screeched in delight as they ran up and hugged her all at once. Tikal giggled and lapped up their love, forgetting about all the bad things that had happened earlier today.

'Oh my friends, what am I to do? I love my tribe but I know something is missing.' Tikal said as she stroked the head of a small chao.

'Chao, chao?' One replied sadly.

'I don't want to leave forever, I just want to see what I'm missing out on.'

'Chao, chao!'

'You really think so?'

'Chao!'

'Well, it's not like I'll be gone forever. Just a few days, a week maximum.' Tikal sighed as she looked over her shoulder in the direction of her home. 'Alright, I'll do it. You're right! I'm going! I'll be back soon!'

Tikal placed the few chao back down before she stood up and dusted herself off. She waved goodbye and sent her love to the chao colony before she briskly walked back to her tribe. The chao were right, she had to see what was out there, and there was no backing out now…


	3. In the Dead of Night

By the time she got there, the sun was going down and the women had almost finished preparing the evening meal.

'Tikal. Come and lead us.' Nemia said firmly.

Tikal simply nodded, avoiding eye contact with the man as she sat down by two of the mothers. She helped them finished the meal before she got up to lead her tribe in their traditional song and dance. Nemia wanted to tell the girl how he was proud of her not to disobey after his outburst today, but he was just too ashamed. After the traditions were complete, the teenager sat down again and began eating with the others.

'Where did you go today, Tikal?' Lolita, one of the children, asked her.

'Just for a walk, dear one, I finished my book.' Tikal lied, still maintaining her gracious smile.

'What was it about? Was it about a princess locked away in a castle?'

'Was it about a knight in shining armour battling monsters?' Another small echidna chimed in.

'Neither, young ones. It was about a girl who lived in a small village with many lovely people, all whom she loved dearly. However, she was growing older and wanted to explore the world more, meet new people, see new places and see what she had been missing out on.' Tikal smiled as all the children began crowding around to listen to her story.  
>'One day she got up the courage to ask her father to leave and he grew very angry, not allowing the young girl to leave and this made her very upset.' Her smile faltered before she looked up at Nemia who was watching her tell the story with a sad smile.<p>

'What did she do next, Tikal?' Ava asked, the suspense killing her.

Tikal thought about this question for a second, knowing her next move was crucial. Nemia knew very well what her 'book' was really about, and would assume whatever she told the young children the 'girl' did was going to be the teenagers next move. He looked at her, hope in his eyes, as he awaited her next sentence.

'She stayed with her tribe, with her family.' Tikal said bluntly as she looked at her fatherly-figure, watching him let out a relieved sigh.

'Wasn't she still curious?' Lolita asked.

'More than ever.' Tikal said with a lop-sided smile, looking back down at them.

The children of the tribe continued to ask Tikal more and more questions about her story, all of which she would come up with an interesting answer but still dull enough to not let Nemia or any of the other elders get any idea. She was leaving, and she was leaving tonight. Not forever… as promised. But for long enough to find out what she was missing out on.

That night, after the bonfire was completely out and everyone was fast asleep, Tikal grabbed a small shoulder bag she used for exploring. A beautiful material bag, green with black patterns imprinted all over it, a gift from the tribe for her seventeenth birthday. She filled it with a few books that contained maps and instructions that may be of use, a few bundles of berries and her most prized possession of all… her grandmother's necklace. A gold pendant with the Master Emerald hanging off it.

She wrote a short note and placed it on her pillow, more than likely to be found by Nemia. She thought it only fair they knew that she at least wasn't kidnapped or something awful. It read:

_My dear family,_

_I love each and every one of you, and I wouldn't change the past even if I could. I'm glad we had the opportunity to spend these many years together, even if the majority of it was in silence. However, it is time that I leave and see what the rest of the world beholds for me.  
>Please remember, I am not leaving forever. I wish to return, very much so. However, I have to know what is out there. I'm sorry if I upset or anger any of you, but please try and see my side.<em>

_Peace and Harmony, Tikal._

Tikal read the note over and over again, still having second thoughts about even leaving. In the end, she quickly threw it on her bed and ran out of her hut before running into the forbidden forest. Legend has it, according to her tribe, that no one has gone in and come out alive. They believed there were evil spirits lurking about within the forest, threatening to steal the souls of those who were innocent and pure.

Tikal of course knew these were just old wives tales in order to scare the youngsters away from getting lost in the forest, but even if the stories were true… It wouldn't matter, they were all reincarnated anyway. She wasn't going to be the one to break that to the kids just yet though.

The young echidna ran for as long and as fast as her little, lanky legs could take her until she was desperate for air and collapsed in the dirt by a small shrub. She placed her hands on her chest and gasped for air before she slowly sat up and tried to inspect how far she had come. Black, pitch black. All she could see were a few trees in front of her and that was only thanks to the moonlight. She collapsed back down and wiped the sweat from her face and continued to pant.

She finally stood up and continued her journey, walking the rest of the way. Judging from the moon, it was the very early hours of the morning. She was sleep deprived, disoriented and dehydrated by now and wasn't sure if she could keep going for much longer. Clearly, she had underestimated the size of the forbidden forest.

The young girl tripped over a log and face planted a patch of dirt before slowly looking up and realising she had finally reached the other side of the forest. She smiled as she looked around and could see the outlines of a path that must have lead down to… a… village…

Exhaustion got the better of her, and she finally passed out.


	4. A Whole New World

It was so bright and… white? Tikal opened her eyes to blinding sunlight as she rolled over and sat up. She was a little confused until she worked out where she was, still in shock she had actually left home. She had no idea what time it was or where she was, but she suspected Nemia and the rest of the clan had had found her note by now, or at least realised she was gone.

She quickly got to her feet and ran down the path way she had discovered last night before passing out. She ran and ran before she came to a house, a beautiful house, something she had only ever seen in her books. Compared to her hut back home, it was something grand. Two stories and had two small balconies coming out of two of the rooms. It had a garden, sort of, nothing much but the grass was lush and beautiful that grew beneath a few shrubs and daisy plants. The grand home also had a sort of… side house? It wasn't really a house though, more like a really big room and a really, really, really big door that looked like it opened up and down of all things!

Tikal walked cautiously towards the large building before peeking inside the open-door 'side house'. She saw someone there, a fox… a two-tailed fox! He had his back turned to her and appeared to be working on something… nothing she recognised. In front of him was a HUGE plane! She had seen ones like it in her books but she could never have imagined they'd be like this!

A smile grew wide on her face, not realising she was walking more and more into the open doorway in order to inspect the glorious room. In her hazy trance, she accidently kick a rock, causing the two-tailed fox to tense up and turn around.

'Oh, hello there?' He smiled when he saw her, frozen in place.

'I'm sorry!' Tikal exclaimed.

She turned around to run off before bumping into something and falling onto her behind. She shook off the pain and looked up to find a blue hedgehog standing over her with a confused yet happy expression on his face. The young echidna tensed up and couldn't help but freeze solid in place.

'Well, hey there! Who are you?' He smiled and outstretched an arm to help her up.

'Uh… I-I-I…' Tikal stuttered.

'We don't bite?' The fox said with a large grin as he walked up behind her.

Tikal composed herself and tried to remain calm as she cautiously took the blue hedgehog's hand and got to her feet before dusting herself and folding her arms, closing herself off from the two unknown boys. She slowly tried to back away, now realising how much of a mistake it was to leave home.

'So, what's your name, miss?' The hedgehog asked.

'T-Tikal.' She answered shyly.

'Hi Tikal! I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog.' Sonic winked at her with a signature thumbs up.

'And I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails. It's really nice to meet you!' Tails chimed in.

'H-Hello, it is nice to meet you also.' Tikal bowed her head a little.

'Ouch! That's a nasty cut you've got there on your knee, Tikal.' Tails winced as he looked down to find dried up blood oozing down her leg. Tikal looked down, having not even noticed it before now. 'Come inside and I'll fix that up for you!'

Tikal gasped and backed away in fear, causing Sonic and Tails to look back at her in confusion before exchanging looks at each other. Sonic extended his hand out to her again politely before offering a friendly smile.

'Don't be afraid, we only want to help you?' Sonic smiled.

'O-Okay.' Tikal smiled, accepting his offer.

The three walked inside the large room, filled with all kinds of gizmos and gadgets that Tikal didn't recognise. Sonic gestured for the young echidna to sit down on the small couch before he sat next to her while Tails went off to get a few tools. He quickly returned with a small box and opened it up to inspect everything it contained.

'I saw you checking out the garage.' Tails smiled as he pulled out a cloth and bottle of something smelly.

'Garage?' Tikal asked.

'Well, yeah. This room? It's where I do all my engineering and mechanical work. What do you think?' He smiled as he pour some of the contents of the bottle onto the cloth.

'It's beautiful.' Tikal smiled as she looked around.

'Thanks!' Tails blushed. 'Alright, I'm going to clean this up with a bit of water and then clear it up with a bit of antiseptic, ok?'

'Anti-what?' Tikal turned her head nervously.

'Don't worry, it'll make it better and stop it getting worse. It might just sting a little.' Tails said to her comfortingly.

He began cleaning up the dried blood while the three remained in silence. He warned her as he was putting on the antiseptic and she began to wince in pain. Sonic kindly offered for her to continue talking to him, trying to take her mind off the cut.

'So, Tikal, where you from?' Sonic asked.

'Oh, uh… I ran away.' Tikal said bluntly.

'You ran away? From your family?'

'Yes.' Tikal said, which technically it wasn't a lie.

'So, how old are you, Tikal?' Sonic changed the subject, not wanting to push the fragile girl too far.

'Seventeen, Sir. How old are you?'

'Huh? Don't call me that, name's Sonic. I'm eighteen and Tails here is sixteen.' The blue hedgehog chuckled as he gestured to Tails who smiled in acknowledgement.

'Yes, Sonic. Is this where you live? In this… garage?' Tikal questioned, looking around again.

'Uh, no. This is where Tails does his work, we live upstairs in the main part of the house.' Sonic smiled.

He exchanged a subtle look with Tails, who was now bandaging the cut on the girl's knee, a confused look as if they were wondering why she was so clueless about something so simple. Not just that, why she was so jumpy around them when they met? Sure, 'don't talk to strangers' and all, but if she's seventeen a different reaction was kind of expected.

'All done. How does that feel?' Tails said as he stood up.

'Much better, thank you. Are you a healer?' Tikal asked in awe.

'Oh, uh, no. I just know first aid.' Tails gigged.

Tikal quickly got to her feet, and tried to walk around a little, causing Sonic to stand up after her. She walked around a little before throwing her bag back over her shoulder again and double checked everything was still in it.

'Thank you again, I will not keep you.' Tikal said before beginning to walk out.

'You're leaving so soon?' Sonic asked, causing the peach echidna to turn around.

'Well, yes… Sonic.' She answered.

'Well, if you've got nowhere to go, how about you stick around here for a bit?' Sonic suggested with a smile.

'Yeah! We have some other good friends of ours we can introduce you to, I'm sure they'd love to meet you.' Tails added.

Tikal thought about it for a second, unintentionally shying away and undeniably scared. Until she finally realised that this was exactly the reason she ran away, she couldn't come this far for nothing? She had only known these two people for a few minutes and they were very kind, although she wasn't about to let her guard down any time soon.

'Well… alright then.' Tikal answered shyly.

'Great! I'll tell the others to swing by.' Tails said before dashing upstairs.

Sonic watched his young friend run upstairs until he was out of sight before turning back to Tikal. It was obvious she was trying, but she was undeniably nervous, scared and maybe even a little excited. Sonic wasn't one to get mushy or show any signs of affection but he thought he could probably make an exception this time.

'You ok, Tikal?' Sonic asked as he walked up to her cautiously.

'Yes, Sonic.' She answered bluntly, staring at the floor.

'I can understand you're probably scared and nervous and all that kind of stuff, having run away and everything. Plus, I don't really expect you to trust us yet, you only just met us!' Sonic chuckled, causing Tikal to smile. 'But you should know that if you ever need any help, you can come to us or anyone else in the gang which you'll meet soon. We're you're friends.'

Tikal looked up at him in shock before allowing herself to let a large grin spread across her face. In her tribe and her traditions, everyone was friendly and happy. Peace and harmony reined free and everyone lived safely now. It suddenly dawn on her that, they really weren't the other ones. Maybe concealing chaos and the others all those years ago had more of an effect than she thought? Was everyone as kind as these people? She sure hoped so.


	5. So Much to Absorb

By the time evening came around, Tails and Sonic had given Tikal a tour of their home and they had never seen someone so mesmerised in all their life. It was like she'd never seen ANY of this before? Little did they know, she hadn't. She constantly told them how beautifully they lived and how they were lovely people, flattering them and confusing them at the same time.

Tails had also shown her around the garage, letting her look into more of the plane he had been working on earlier. He told her it was his prized possession which he called the 'X-Tornado' and had created it with a friend of his. He showed her a few engineering and mechanic books, one more amazing than the last.

Tikal was sitting out on the balcony alone, watching the sun set, when she discovered five or six people walking up the pathway and towards the house. She stepped back from the edge of the balcony a little, trying not to be seen. Not that it mattered anyway, they didn't seem to notice. They quickly walked into the garage and out of her eyesight, making her a little nervous.

'I guess they're Sonic and Tails' friends?' Tikal said to herself.

She took in a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself down, still remaining on the balcony and simply pretended she hadn't seen them coming. She sat down again on the chair next to the railing and looked out over the horizon. She couldn't help but think about Nemia and the others, they must have been so worried about her. She was missing them a little, although maybe she was just worried they were angry or upset, maybe even-

'Tikal?' Tails said, interrupting her from her thoughts.

'Yes, Tails?' Tikal answered as she turned around and stood up to face him.

'Come in and meet everyone!' Tails said excitedly as he gestured her in.

Tikal smiled a little before she followed him into the living room to find seven pairs of eyes, all fixated on her. One pair of course, was Sonic, but she didn't know any of the others. However, she had worked out that one, these were the people walking towards the house and two, clearly, they were the friends she was meeting.

'Everyone, this is Tikal.' Tails said gesturing to the girl.

She was greeted by 'hi's' and 'hello's' and even a few greetings she didn't understand. She couldn't deny that she was a little intimidated, especially in the presence of four other girls and two more boys.  
>First, a cream colour rabbit wearing a pretty little summer dress with a blue bow walked towards her with a sweet smile. Her ears were long and hung down her back, she wore white gloves and cute little red and yellow sneakers.<p>

'Hello, Miss Tikal, my name is Cream.' Cream giggled as she embraced the echidna, startling her a little.

'Oh, hello.' Tikal greeted her with an awkward embrace.

Next she was greeted by a green girl who wore a lovely green dress finished with a pink gem on the chest. She had short green hair and pretty little shoes, everything about her was very quaint and proper, something Tikal liked and figured she could relate to a little.

'Hello, I am Cosmo. It's a pleasure to meet you.' Cosmo bowed.

'Likewise.' Tikal bowed back.

Next she was greeted by two girls, who looked around the same age as her. One was an ivory bat, tall and beautiful who fashioned a black jumpsuit with a big pink and white heart covering her… well-developed chest. She wore elbow length gloves and knee high boots, both white, to compliment her ivory hair. Beside her stood a petite pink hedgehog. Cute and sweet, sporting a red summer dress and knee high red and white boots. She had short pink quills which she complimented with a red headband.

'Hi there, I'm Rouge the Bat.' The ivory bat smiled at her.

'And I'm Amy, Amy Rose.' The hedgehog smiled before shaking her hand.

'It's nice to meet you both.'

She then turned to see a red echidna, who was masculine and looked like a bit of a hot head. She went into state of shock, she could swear she had saved all of the echidnas four thousand years ago. Any other clan of echidnas would have died out years later? He began to walk towards her and extend his arm, going in for a handshake. Tikal clearly misread this, took his hand and bowed before him.

'Good evening, Sir.' She said politely.

'Uh, hi? I'm Knuckles?' He looked at her confused, as did everyone else.

Silence feel over the room as everyone stared at the two echidnas in confusion. Tikal quickly looked around, realising something was wrong before quickly standing up straight again and composing herself.

'I am Tikal, nice to meet you.' She said quickly before lowering her head in embarrassment.

She had never been so confused or embarrassed. He was an echidna? A strong, masculine echidna who appeared like the leader of a clan. But he couldn't have been, especially after the reaction she got from everyone else. She'll know not to make that mistake again. After some getting used to of course…

Last but not least, she turned to another hedgehog… one who immediately took her breath away. He was an ebony hedgehog with red streaks through his quills. He wore white gloves and bulky sneakers. She looked at him in shock and awe, he was very handsome.  
>He seemed to be looking at her in a similar way as well, but she couldn't tell what it meant. He finally walked over to her, breaking the tension in the room, and outstretched his arm. She had worked out now NOT to bow to him.<p>

'Hi, I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog.' He said politely, his gaze not faltering from her eyes for even a second.

'I am Tikal, it's very nice to meet you, Shadow.' Tikal replied, unable to stop herself from smiling.

A blush began to creep up onto her face when she realised they were still shaking hands. When he realised, he quickly broke his gaze and pulled his hand away before composing himself. He looked over to Knuckles, Sonic and Tails who were arching their eyebrows and had cocky smiles plastered over their muzzles.

'Ok, ok. So who is up for a decent meal? What do you say Tikal?' Amy smiled before linking arms with her.

'Oh, uh… sure, Amy.' Tikal smiled before Cream came to her other side and the two dragged Tikal to the kitchen.

That very night, Nemia was pacing his own hut in frustration and fear. He found Tikal's note in the mid-morn when she hadn't been present at breakfast. He was startled to find her bed empty and became sad, scared and nothing less than outraged when he found the note. He alerted everyone in the clan, aside from the children, and instructed the men to find her immediately.

'Oh, Tikal… What have I done?' Nemia said to himself.

'You haven't done anything, Nemia.' A woman said to him, overhearing his conversation with himself.

Her name was Serina, and she was one of the older women of the clan. Her husband was one of the men that went forth to destroy chaos all those years ago, and she was one of the few that was fortunate enough to be in hiding and saved by Tikal and the Master Emerald. She was a young wife and an even younger mother, her son was also in battle with chaos, killed with his father.

'She's gone because of me, Serina.' Nemia sat on the ground of his hut.

'You know as well as I do that's not true. She's a teenage girl, she was going to leave no matter what your reaction was yesterday.' Serina said firmly.

'I shouldn't have yelled at her, I didn't mean it.'

'I know that, she knows that. She'll be back.'

Nemia was forcing back the tears, devastated at the thought of his daughter figure never returning home and he never having the chance to mend their relationship. Serina sighed before sitting down beside him and embracing him in the attempt to comfort him. That sat this way in silence, hoping and praying that their little warrior would be home soon…


	6. Out and About

The next day, Tikal awoke in a beautiful double bed in a lovely room with a small balcony letting in the sunlight. After a beautiful meal the night before and everyone left, Sonic offered his room to her, not that he ever used it, he always slept on the roof. The young echidna stretched before stepping out of bed and walking out onto the balcony, allowing her peach coloured fur to soak up the morning rays.

She soon walked down the hallway and into the living room where she found Sonic on the balcony and Tails in the joint kitchen making something to eat. They didn't see her at first, so she quickly straightened out her dress and longer quills before walking further into the room.

'Good morning, Tails. Good morning, Sonic.' She greeted them politely.

'Hey there, sleepyhead!' Sonic teased her.

'You're one to talk, Sonic?' Tails chuckled.

'What? I was up early this morning?'

'Which happens once in a blue moon. Anyway, how are you this morning, Tikal?' Tails asked.

'Good, thank you. How long have I been asleep? I hope I haven't been any trouble.' Tikal bowed her head in shame.

'Why on earth would you think that? So you slept in? Sonic here does that every day. It's almost eleven in the morning, clearly you needed a good sleep.' Tails smiled, earning a sarcastic glare from his blue companion.

'I was pretty tired.' Tikal admitted.

'Here, have some tea. The girls will be by to pick up in an hour and a half or so.' Tails said as he slid a cup of tea over to her on the kitchen bench.

'The girls?' Tikal questioned as she sat down, accepting the tea.

'Oh yeah, remember the girls you meant last night? Cream, Amy, Rouge and Cosmo?' Sonic questioned.

'Yes?'

'Well, they're going to take you out into the city this afternoon and show you around. How does that sound?' Sonic winked.

'Oh, uh… will you guys be there?' Tikal asked nervously.

Sonic and Tails exchanged confused looks, wondering why on earth the girl would want them around. That was, until Tails worked her out. She only trusted Sonic and him so far, and was scared to open up to anyone else.

'They're our friends, Tikal. I promise you can trust them.' Tails said as he walked over and placed a friendly hand on her shoulder.

The peach coloured echidna looked down in her lap for a few seconds, thinking over the situation at hand. She quickly thought about her tribe, wondering about what they were doing right now. Were they looking for her? They must be so worried. She decided that if Tails trusted these girls, then she could too.

'Ok then, where are they taking me?' Tikal asked.

'The city. Have you been there before?' Sonic asked, only for Tikal to shake her head in confusion.

'Well, I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself. I'm not sure what they're plans are but I'm sure you'll have fun!' Tails assured, causing her to smile with a hint of excitement.

Tikal finished the tea Tails had given her before he showed her to the bathroom where she took a shower. She couldn't deny how taken aback she was by the way Sonic and Tails clearly cleaned themselves. Back home, she would take herself to a lonely pond and bathe in the crystal clear water that soothed her fur and replenished her soul. Here, the water spouted out of a magic silver pipe. It felt nice on her fur as she washed some soapy goo that Tails had sitting on the basin for her into her fur.

She got out and dried herself off with a towel and got back into her tribes traditional dress. Seeing it hang up before her only made her think of back home, especially the young girls who wore more conserved versions of her dress. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't excited and happy that she was experiencing this new place, but she was scared and missed home too. She then put on her grandmother's gold pendant for good luck that she had kept safely stored away in her bag.

After she had dressed herself, straightened out her hair and rinsed out her mouth, the way she did at home, she admired herself in the mirror nervously before stepping out of the bathroom and made her way gracefully down the hallway. She walked into the living room to find the girls sitting on the couch and hanging about on the balcony with Sonic and Tails.  
>It was now she was absolutely certain that the pink girl, Amy she recalled her name, definitely thought Sonic was something special. The two were out on the balcony, talking away, appearing casual in her eyes. He seemed quite shy and a little distant, but she certainly made up for it with confidence and bold gestures such as a huge hug here and there.<p>

'Good morning, Ladies.' Tikal bowed her head.

'Hey, Miss Tikal!' How'd you sleep?' Cream asked with a large grin on her face.

'Fine, thank you, Cream. How did you sleep?'

'Great! We're excited to take you out today!'

'Yes, we thought we'd take you on a tour of the city.' Cosmo chimed in.

'And when she says tour she means we'll take you shopping and get you some new clothes.' Rouge added, looking the peach echidna up and down.

'Oh, ok then.' Tikal smiled, nervously.

'Don't be nervous, Tikal.' Amy said walking up to her, noticing she was a little scared. 'We'll look after you! We're going to have a great day!'

'Yeah! You'll love it, we're also going to see a movie and go ice skating!' Cream took her hand.

'Oh! Well, ok then!' Tikal's face lightened up before Cream and Cosmo dragged her out of the house.

Rouge and Amy quickly said goodbye to Sonic and Tails before jogging a little to catch up with the others. They walked down a few roads before coming to train station where they caught a quick train into the city. Tikal could have sworn her eyes were deceiving her, she had never seen anything like this before…

'Alright, so where are we going first?' Amy asked as the five girls stepped off the train and onto the platform.

'Food.' Cream said bluntly with a cute smile.

'Fair enough, I could go for some lunch. I know a great place! You'll love it, Tikal!' Rouge exclaimed before leading the girls out of the station and down the main street of the city.

Cream linked arms with the female echidna as the five girls wandered down the busy streets of the city only to stop at a quaint café, of a busy road where it was nice and quiet, one of Rouge's favourites. They took a seat outside and were greeted by a handsome waiter before given a menu each. Tikal couldn't work out what anything on the menu was, aside from what was food and what was drinks, thanks to the headings. Eventually Rouge suggested the best things on the menu and Tikal agreed before they place their order.

'So where should we go after lunch?' Cream asked.

'Well, I think a shopping trip is necessary.' Rouge stated.

'You're not wrong. I need a few things and plus, you probably haven't got anything else other than that dress have you, Tikal?' Amy asked politely.

'No, Amy.' Tikal replied politely.

'Not a problem. I know heaps of places where I get all the best stuff for free, I can totally hook you up, Hun.' Rouge smiled as their drinks were brought out.

'How do you manage that?!' Amy exclaimed, trying not to laugh.

'I have my ways.' Rouge winked.

'That's very kind of you Rouge, thank you.' Tikal smiled as she took a sip of the drink Rouge recommended, widening her eyes in delight causing the girls to giggle.

'I love your necklace, Tikal.' Cream complimented her.

'Yes, it's beautiful. Where did you get it?' Cosmo added.

'It was my grandmother's.' Tikal answered as she looked down to admire the pendant. 'She died a long time ago and I like to wear it for good luck.'

'Oh, I'm sorry. She had a lovely taste in jewellery!' Cosmo smiled.

Tikal smiled and nodded in appreciation as she began to think about her grandmother and wondered what she would say about her now. Would she be angry? Proud? Chaos only knows what her father would be saying, probably ten times as mad as Nemia and ten times less sad and scared.  
>Their food soon came out and they quickly ate the delicious lunch. Tikal had never been so indulged in her life, the food was divine. She constantly complimented on Rouge's choice of food and asked how it was all made, nothing she understood, but pretended she did.<p>

After Rouge flirted with the cute waiter a little, she managed to get all their meals for free before proudly strutting out of the restaurant. Cream and Cosmo giggled as Amy rolled her eyes at the ivory bat's proud and prissy attitude. Tikal watched on in confusion, trying to work out what had just happened. She was proud of herself when she quickly worked it out.

'Alright, let's hit the shops!' Amy said with excitement.

'Yes! I need a new pair of shoes.' Cosmo added.

'I could go for a few new summer dresses.' Cream smiled.

'What do you think, Tikal?' Rouge asked.

'Whatever you ladies suggest.' Tikal shrugged with a nervous smile.

'Alright then, Rouge?' Amy gestured to her batty friend.

Rouge nodded before leading the girls towards a large clothing store back on the main street. Tikal looked up and stared in amazement at the grand building before Cream and Cosmo dragged her inside as they followed Amy and Rouge. The ivory bat casually walked in and strutted around as she browsed a few racks, waiting for the cashier to notice her.

'Oh my God, Rouge?' The cashier exclaimed.

'Oh hey there!' Rouge replied and ran up to him.

The cahier was a feminine male dog that had an amazing sense of style, so clearly he got on very well with the ivory bat. They got to chatting some small talk around the new arrivals rack as the other girls watched on in confusion before figuring out this is how she got all her free stuff, 'feminine' male cashiers and hot waiters.

'So who are these fine looking ladies over here?' He said sassily as he walked over to the others.

'Well, you know Amy and this is Cream, Cosmo and our new friend Tikal.' Rouge said as she gestured to each friend.

'It's fabulous to meet you all! I'm Marko, what can I do for you today?' Marko said proudly.

'Well, Cosmo here is looking for shoes, Cream is looking for some pretty summer dress and-'

'We want to treat Tikal to a whole new look!' Rouge cut Amy off, making her giggle.

'Great! Rouge, Amy, you can help Cosmo and Cream. I have a gorgeous summer collection at the front of the store!' Marko said proudly and moved the four girls along.

'You, my dear,' Marko began as he turned to the echidna, 'come with me. I have plenty of things for you to try out!'

'Oh well.. I don't- oh!' Tikal was cut off when Marko took her hand and threw her in a dressing room.

He told her to calm down before the girls yelled out that they were just outside and browsing the shop, making her feel a little better. Only minutes later, a huge pile clothes flew over the top of dressing room door and landed on Tikal's head, startling her before she began to giggle.

'Alright, Sweetie, start trying on everything!' Marko exclaimed with glee before walking over to Cream who was picking out some dresses.

Tikal looked at all the clothing and shoes that Marko had just thrown on top of her, gawking in amazement. There was no denying they were beautiful, but what was wrong with her dress? She guessed she couldn't wear it forever, plus she needed some comfortable clothes to sleep in. She shrugged it off before double checking the dressing room door was locked and slipped of her traditional, tribal dress.

First she tried on some comfortable clothes that she assumed were used for night clothing. She quickly slipped a warm jumper over her head before jumping into some fuzzy shorts. She had to admit, they were so much more comfortable than the night gowns that her and the women of the tribe usually wore. She immediately fell in love, reluctant to taking them off, before taking them off and putting them, along with a few other sets, in a corner to take with her.

She then tried on a few pairs of denim shorts, all varying in different shades of blue before trying to match them with some tight fitting, button tops. Not that she really knew what she was doing. She was quite confronted about seeing her own bosom almost pop out the top of almost all the shirts, as much as she liked them. She poked her head out the dressing room door and looked around for the girls before seeing Rouge only a few steps over, looking at undergarments.

'Uh, excuse me, Rouge?' Tikal whispered.

'What's up, Hun?' Rouge asked as she walked towards her.

'Is this shirt meant to do this?' Tikal stepped back into the dressing room, gesturing to the top and allowing only Rouge to look at her.

'Well I'll be damned. You actually have something under that dress of yours?' Rouge smirked.

Tikal understood her sarcasm before bowing her head and blushing, and admitting she wasn't good at this. She began to panic a little, it becoming more and more evident on her face. Rouge calmed her down and told her she looked amazing, which was nothing but the truth. Different, but amazing.

Tikal thanked her before stepping back in and trying on something more her style. She tried on a lovely summer dress, simple and flowly that went down to just above her knees. Clean and white, decorated with peach lace on the shoulder sleeves and the hem at the bottom. She admired herself in the mirror, deciding this was definitely more her style. She loved her dress, but she adored this one.

She poked her head out of the dressing room again to see Cream admiring herself in a full-length mirror wearing a new summer dress. She took a deep breath before stepping out and walking up behind the petite rabbit and tapping her politely on the shoulder.

'What do you think, Cream?' Tikal asked as Cream turned around.

'Oh, Tikal! It's beautiful! You look amazing, do you like it? How do you feel?' Cream asked excitedly.

'I love it… and I feel,' Tikal paused a second to think about her answer, 'on top of the world.'

Cream smiled with the peach echidna before reefing her into a warm embrace and waving the other girls over, who all had their say on Tikal's new dress. Marko, of course, had his say as well before getting the same size in almost all the other summer dresses in the store. Tikal was overwhelmed by all the beautiful designs that were presented before her, making the other girls squeal in glee.

Tikal graciously accepted the pretty dresses and a few pairs of pretty sandals before the other girls selected all the wonderful items they decided to take home with them. Marko was ecstatic with how he had helped them all, especially Tikal, before bagging all the items up and telling them that it was 'on the house'.

'Marko, are you sure you don't mind giving us all these freebies?' Amy asked.

'Of course not, Sweetie! After all, what good is owning the place when you can't help out a few friends?' Marko winked.

'You got promoted?!' Rouge exclaimed.

Marko nodded with bursting excitement before Rouge embraced him in a hug while the other girls cheered, including Tikal. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy or excited about anything, and it wasn't even about her own achievement.  
>As the girls began to walk out of the store, Tikal said one last goodbye and sincere thank you to Marko before running to catch up with the girls. They giggled as they waited for her to catch up before they continued to walk down the busy streets of the city.<p>

'Are we ready to go ice skating?' Cosmo asked.

'Let's go!' Cream cheered.

'Excuse me, girls. I have a question.' Tikal asked nervously as the ice rink came into their sights.

'What's up?' Amy asked with a smile.

'What's ice skating?'

'You've never been ice skating?'

'No?'

'Well, you're in for a great time!'

Tikal shrugged off her confusion before smiling and continued to walk towards the ice rink and in the front doors. Cream felt the excitement and adrenaline rush through her body as she felt the cold chill of the ice circuit the room before she dragged the others up to the ticket booth before Rouge pulled Cream back.

'What's wrong, Miss Rouge?' Cream asked sadly.

'You're headed for the wrong booth, Honey. You want free tickets or not?' Rouge smirked darkly, her eyes on a booth with a tall, dark and handsome bat selling the tickets.

'Unbelievable.' Cosmo rolled her eyes, causing Tikal to giggle.

'I guess we should take advantage of it while it's here. When Knuckles plucks up the guts to ask Jessica Rabbit here out, she won't be flirting to get her way anymore.' Amy giggled, earning a playful punch in the arm from Rouge.

'I still feel a little guilty about getting all this stuff for free.' Cream shrugged.

'Don't be, girls. I'll admit, it took me forever to accept the freebies off Marko and I swear I don't try and get the freebies from cute salesmen!' Rouge shrugged.

'Except now?' Cosmo giggled.

'What? I'm on a role, today should be a clean sweep?'

The girls began to burst into laughter, still secretly feeling guilty at not paying for their entrance. Amy reassured Tikal they weren't bad people or thieves, Rouge was just gifted and it was technically her job. Tikal believed them and smiled, surprising herself at how quickly she had come to trust these girls. However, Tails and Sonic trusted them, so she did too.

For the third time today, they got 'free stuff' by getting into the ice rink. They all got their rental skates put all their bags together in a big locker. Amy and Cosmo were the first ones on the rink, doing laps as a warm up before circling back to the other three.

'Wow! That was beautiful!' Tikal exclaimed.

'That was just a warm up.' Rouge rolled her eyes.

'Amy and Cosmo have competed in ice skating before with Sonic and Tails. It was just a one off thing but they were fabulous!' Cream exclaimed and clapped for them.

'Come on, girls. Let's get going!' Amy gestured for them to come onto the ice.

Rouge and Cream steadily made their way on, finally getting their balance and slowly making their way around the rink. Amy went from one end of the rink to the other with speed and grace doing tricks and turns, causing Tikal to stare in awe. Cosmo followed behind, throwing a few tricks in of her own before helping Cream along.

'Need some help?' Amy smiled and outstretched a hand to Tikal.

'I'm not so sure about this.' Tikal stuttered nervously, still holding onto the wall.

'Don't worry! I'll help you!'

Amy dragged Tikal out onto the ice as they slowly skated around the wall of the rink. Cream came up to the other side of Tikal, allowing her to steady herself and letting the other girls the take her into the middle of the ice. Rouge and Cosmo cheered her on and clapped for her which made her giggle and smile. She finally stood up straighter and got more of a stride in her skate before letting go of Amy and Cream and was flying around the rink.

'Go Tikal!' Rouge shouted.

'She's flying!' Cream added.

Tikal smiled and laughed as she outstretched her arms as she skated around the rink, having picked up the art faster than anyone else there. She looked back over to the other girls who were still cheering her on before she skated back over to them, skidding to a halt.

'That was fantastic!' Cosmo applauded.

'Well done, Tikal! You were amazing!' Amy added.

'Thank you!' Tikal giggled.

'Here, let's get a photo of all of us on the rink!' Rouge exclaimed as she whipped out her phone.

The girls huddled around, putting Tikal in the middle as Rouge held up the phone in front of them and yelled 'SMILE!' before the shutter went off. They inspected the photo before giggling at their happiness. Tikal was taken aback at how happy she was, she could hardly believe the day she was having. After what felt like another day, the girls came of the rink exhausted before taking off their skates and handing them back in.

'Ready to go, ladies?' Amy asked.

'Sounds fine, the sun is going down already! Should we still see a movie?' Cosmo asked.

'I'm pretty exhausted, how are you feeling, Tikal?' Cream admitted.

'I would have to agree with you, however I'm happy for whatever you ladies are happy for.' She smiled.

'I say we head home, we can catch a movie another time.' Rouge suggested.

'Sounds good, let us head to the station.' Cosmo nodded.

The girls picked up all of their stuff and made their way slowly to the station, grabbing a smoothie each on the way. They finally made it onto the train where they dropped their bags and slouched on the chairs, luckily the train was pretty dull tonight. Cream was slowly drifting off on Tikal's shoulder, causing the peach echidna to giggle a little.

'So how did you like today?' Cosmo asked Tikal.

'I had an amazing time. I can't thank you all enough.' Tikal bowed her head.

'It was our pleasure, we all had a great time too!' Amy giggled.

'So, Tikal, I couldn't help but notice you and Shadow last night?' Rouge smiled.

'I don't understand?'

'You seemed to take quite a liking to each other?'

'He was very nice… he is handsome too.' Tikal blushed.

Cosmo, Amy and Rouge exchanged happy looks before turning back to the blushing female, who was still being used as a pillow for a certain sleepy rabbit.

'Well, I have to warn you, he can be a bit of a grumble bum. We work together, you see.' Rouge admitted.

'Although, I get the feeling he won't be that way around our new friend here.' Amy arched an eyebrow at the ivory bat.

'You're probably right. You two should get to know each other better!'

'Oh, I don't know.' Tikal blushed again.

'Don't be worried, Tikal, he isn't all bad. Yes, he can be grumpy but he is a hero, just like Sonic. Plus, he does have a soft side, even though he wouldn't dare admit it.' Cosmo smiled.

Tikal may have come from a whole different time and the equivalent of a whole different world, but if there was one thing that hadn't changed over time, it was teenage romance. She recalled a time before she had even met Chaos that she had a small crush on a boy in her tribe, and they got along very well. That was, before he had to move away with his family for some unknown reason and she never saw or heard from him again.

She had really only had a few small conversations with the ebony hedgehog over the night she first met him, and while he was polite, he was rather distant. She couldn't deny though, for some strange reason she trusted him. He was handsome… not that the fact was a necessary factor… but he was kind, smart and a hero, so she was told. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to get to know him?


	7. You Won't Believe

The next morning, Tikal woke up in her new, warm, fuzzy pyjamas that she couldn't stop cuddling up into. When the girls took her home the night before, Sonic and Tails were so happy that she had had a good day with them. Tails told her he was right, assuring her she could trust his friends, making her smile and feel more comfortable around everyone. The two-tailed fox asked questions about how her day had been with Sonic throwing in the odd question here and there.  
>Knuckles was there when she arrived home last night, she was still getting used to seeing another echidna, especially by the name of Knuckles. He seemed to forget about the entire incident when they were being introduced and treated her like he would anyone else, grumpy and firm, except he made the exception to be a little more polite to the new comer.<p>

As she tumbled out of bed and saw all of her new clothes laid out on the bedroom table in front of her, she smiled brightly before walking over to them and tracing her favourite dress with her fingertips. The white dress with peach lace, the first one she had tried on the previous day that Cream said she looked beautiful in. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts before ducking into the bathroom to shower and prepare for the day ahead, who knew what Tails had planned.

She walked down the hallway in her new white and peach, lace dress and her traditional sandals as she ruffled her long, peach quills, satisfied with the outcome of her appearance in her new outfit. She wandered into the kitchen to find Sonic and Tails talking to Knuckles and that handsome, ebony hedgehog Shadow, gathered on the balcony. She smiled at the sight of them in an in depth conversation, not really wanting to interrupt them but didn't want to be rude by not bidding them good morning.

'Good morning, gentleman.' Tikal curtsied.

They all stopped talking, Tails mid-sentence, to turn around and face her. She was taken aback and almost a little frightened at the sight she saw before her. Their jaws fell agape a little and their eyes bulged, eventually finding the mentality to smile before Tails and Knuckles walked towards her.

'You look great, Tikal!' Tails smiled.

'Dare I say it, looks like Rouge and the girls knew what they were doing.' Knuckles added with an eyes roll.

As Tikal continued to blush and thank her new friends for their compliments, Tails got to talking to her about a suggestion Amy had made yesterday. She thought maybe Tikal would be more comfortable staying with her instead of the boys, of course, Tails was oblivious at first but finally caught on that Tikal was a girl that may feel better being around girls. Naturally, when Tails told Sonic of this suggestion, he teased the royal blue hedgehog of the green monster on a certain pink hedgehog's back but of course he brushed his brotherly-figure off.

While they discussed the details of moving her to Amy cottage home, Sonic and Shadow were watching them from the balcony. Sonic couldn't help but notice Shadow staring at Tikal, in a way that he recognised but… actually that was a lie. He'd never seen it before, but he knew what it meant. The most surprising part was it was coming from Shadow the Hedgehog of all people.

'You're kidding me?' Sonic smirked.

'What?' Shadow snapped out of his trance.

'Don't play dumb. You fancy Tikal, eh?'

'Piss off, Faker.'

'I'm just sayin'?' Sonic shrugged.

'You're one to talk, anyway.' Shadow smirked, having discovered a comeback.

'What now?' Sonic arched an eyebrow towards the ebony hedgehog.

'Oh, please. Like you don't _fancy _Rose?'

'I don't!' Sonic snapped, causing a look from Knuckles.

'Bullshit.' Shadow snickered in triumph as he walked towards the others.

Sonic mumbled threats under his breath before sighing in defeat and following his midnight twin over to where the others stood. He watched on as Tails and Tikal conversed about staying with Amy, to which Tikal seemed surprisingly happy about. She was really starting to come out of her shell.

'So what do you say?' Tails smiled.

'It sounds great, but I hope I'm not offending you?' Tikal asked worriedly.

'Not at all, Tikal. Amy is pretty excited to have you… well, so I hear.' Sonic shrugged.

'So while Sonic and Tails move all your new things to Amy's joint, what do you say to coming for a ride?' Shadow said in his usual blunt tone.

Sonic, Knuckles and Tails' jaws nearly hit the ground as their eyes popped out of their head at Shadow's oh-so-casual question. By this point, Tikal was relying on 'If Tails' trusted them, then so did she', so that meant an outing with the handsome hedgehog wouldn't be such a bad thing. However, she didn't quite understand the reaction coming from the other three?

'A ride, Mr. Shadow?' She asked politely.

'Just Shadow. On my motorbike, I'm guessing you've never been on one?' He asked with as much of a smirk as he could muster.

'A motorbike?' Tikal asked with a confused expression.

Shadow exchanged looks with Sonic and the others, unable to fathom that this girl didn't know what a motorbike was. He turned back to her and tried to give her a friendly smile, although it kind of came across as creepy considering he wasn't used to smiling. He gestured for her to follow him to the balcony and, naturally, the other 'sticky-beaks' followed to.

'_That's_ a motorbike.' Shadow smirked proudly as he pointed to his jet black Harley Davidson.

Tikal felt her cheeks grow hot as a large grin grew on her face as she gazed up the huge, metallic beast. Not that she knew exactly what it did, well… at all… but she was in love with it already and was desperate to 'take a ride'. She turned to him with the large grin still plastered on her face and nodded rapidly, bursting at the seams to go downstairs.

'Well, you ready to go?' Shadow shrugged, arms folded across his chest.

'Yes, Shadow! I'm so excited!' Tikal exclaimed.

She turned around and ran through the lounge room, saying goodbye to the others as she zoomed down the stairs and outside towards Shadow's motorbike. Shadow shrugged again before slowly following behind, giving a cocky wink to the others as he walked down the stairs.

Sonic walked out onto the balcony, still in shock that Shadow was going out with a girl, and watched him help the peach echidna straddle the black beast. Knuckles and Tails came up behind him, mouths still agape and watched them zoom down the dirt track, Tikal's squeals piercing the air until they were out of eyesight. Tails turned around and walked briskly into the kitchen before picking up the phone and began dialling.

'Who're you calling?' Knuckles arched an eyebrow.

'_What the f-?' _

'Hello? Hey Amy, it's Tails,' The kitsune cut of Sonic, who was still in shock on the balcony, 'you aren't going to believe what just happened…'


	8. Bold, Brave and Beautiful

As the rest of the gang discovered the whereabouts of the young new comer and the mysterious, dark G.U.N agent, the two sped down a dirt tracks on Shadow's huge bike. Tikal lost her balance a few times, allowing Shadow to grab onto her as he controlled the beast going at least 150km/h. In between her squeals of happiness and fear, he told her to wrap her arms around his waist, causing both of them to blush.

Before they knew it, they skid to a halt on crystal white sand that overlooked a beautiful mass of water. Tikal's jaw dropped as she looked over the ocean, slowly getting off the motorbike, using Shadow's shoulder's as support. She got so wrapped up in her own little world that her foot tripped over the seat and she face planted the sand.

'Woah! Are you ok?' Shadow asked, trying his hardest not to laugh.

'Oh, uh… yes. I'm fine, thank you.' Tikal stuttered as she got to her feet and dusted herself off.

She had never been so embarrassed in her life, which was evident in her face. Her cheeks were easily as red as the streaks coursing through the ebony hedgehog's quills. He turned off the engine before getting off the bike himself and leading Tikal closer to the shore of the beach.

'Where are we?' Tikal asked in awe.

'Emerald Beach. I'm guessing you've never been here before, eh?' Shadow asked bluntly, arms folded across his chest.

'No, but… it's beautiful.' Tikal smiled.

She fell silent as she stared over the water, noticing a few oceanic creatures leap in and out of the water from time to time. Shadow turned to look at her, noticing the sparkle in her eyes. He'd never seen someone so happy, and dare he think it, it made him want to smile. He got to thinking about how… beautiful… this new girl was. So happy, so pure and so full of life. Which made him think of Maria, and how much Tikal reminded him of her. He suddenly felt very protective of her, which was strange because he'd only known the girl a few days.

'So, uh… what did you think of the bike?' Shadow asked nervously as he sat down on the sand.

'Oh, Shadow, it was so much fun!' Tikal exclaimed as she sat down beside him.

'I'm, uh, glad you liked it.' Shadow said as he nervously scratched the back of his quills.

'Liked it? I loved it! I love it here, it's the best thing that's ever happened to me!' Tikal exclaimed, not thinking about what she was saying.

'Really? Well, that's cool.' Shadow shrugged, trying to smile.

A moment of silence fell over them, allowing the cool, crisp, salty breeze to drift around them. It wasn't like Shadow to make an effort in this sort of department, or at anything other than his job, but he felt as though there was something dragging him towards Tikal. He wanted to know more about her, however, how to do that without being awkward would be a challenge.

'So, um… where're you from?' Shadow asked awkwardly. This was so weird and new to him.

'Oh, well… not anywhere nearby. Pretty far away.' Tikal said as her smile instantly faltered.

'Tails told me how you ran away? Hope that's alright.' Shadow asked, a lot more considerate than usual.

'It's fine and I did. I needed to get away.' Tikal turned to him.

'Oh, ok. You're family's probably pretty worried about you.'

'You are not wrong, they always are. I am the only teenage in my tr-' Tikal cut herself off when Shadow looked at her intently.

She suddenly realised how quickly she was opening up to this hedgehog. Which opened her eyes to how much she was beginning to like him, and she had only known him a few days! She was excited but she was scared all the same. The ebony hedgehog was still looking at her, waiting for her to continue… she let out a sigh and smiled before looking at him kindly.

'I just… needed to get away. I'll deal with them when the time is right.' Tikal nodded, trying not to let her smile fade.

'Well, uh… look on the bright side. At least you know what it's like to have a family.' Shadow sighed.

'You don't have a family?' Tikal asked, subtly moving closer to him.

'I was created by a doctor. I'm the 'Ultimate Life Form'.' Shadow said mockingly.

'Well… look on the bright side. You've got some great friends, and a new one.' Tikal smiled as she took his hand.

Shadow jumped at her touch and looked down at their hands. He began to blush furiously before awkwardly lacing his fingers with hers. He finally smiled, causing Tikal to let out a sigh of relief and smile with him.  
>The two continued to talk for hours on end, finding out close to every little detail about each other. Before they knew it, the sun was beginning to go down, causing the sky to turn into beautiful shades of orange and yellows and even tinges of pinks. They couldn't believe they had been talking for an entire day, even more shocked at how much they had enjoyed each other's company. Shadow didn't say anything, but he was concerned at how protective he felt of this girl. Maybe it was even turning into something more… like actual, feelings?<p>

'So have you ever been in the ocean?' Shadow arched an eyebrow, trying to lighten the mood.

'No actually, I've never really been to the beach.' Tikal smiled.

'Well then, what do you say to a swim?'

'Now? In this dress? I don't know, I- Eeep!'

Tikal was cut off by Shadow picking her up bridal style and bolting towards the water as he threw her and himself into and oncoming wave. He held onto her petite body until the wave had passed and they came back up. Tikal took in a deep breath, shocked at what had just happened. Shadow came up, his black and red quills covering his eyes as he plastered a goofy smile over his muzzle at her reaction.

'Oh my, Gosh!' Tikal exclaimed as she splashed water in Shadow's face.

'What?' Shadow asked innocently.

'Are you crazy?' Tikal burst into a fit of laughter.

'Oh, maybe.' Shadow joined in her laughter.

'Watch out!' Tikal exclaimed.

They were quickly met by another oncoming wave before being taken under and washed ashore along with a few thick strands of seaweed, some large shells and… a crab? Tikal squealed as it began to crawl up her leg, but then gently cupped it in her hand and placed it on a dry patch of sand, bidding the friendly creature goodbye.

She walked back over to Shadow and lay down on the wet sand before another gush of water came up and soaked them, causing the pair to laugh and cough up sea salt before sitting up. They opened their eyes to realise they were sitting dangerously close to one another, certainly too close for a pair that had basically just met.

A strand of seaweed was tangled in the peach echidna's hair, unbeknown to hair and causing the hedgehog to smirk. He leaned over and untangled it before throwing it back into the ocean, causing them both to laugh and Tikal to blush furiously with embarrassment.

'I've had a great day with you, Shadow.' Tikal admitted, still as red as a tomato.

'Likewise, Tikal.' Shadow smiled.

The pair went back to a blissful silence before something magical began… Shadow refused to look away from her baby blue orbs, causing his smile to falter and his gaze to grow more intense. He subtly place a hand over hers as he leaned in slowly but surely, awaiting the second where the gap between them would close.  
>Tikal could feel her heart beating faster than she ever thought possible. Her head was screaming at her to stop, she knew she shouldn't be alone with a boy she had just met. But it felt so right, he was so kind, so loyal and so… handsome. They could feel each other's warm breath on their lips, awaiting the gap to close and feel each other's gentle touch.<p>

That was until a certain ebony hedgehog's phone began vibrating against his bike, scaring the life out of the both of them. They gasped and jumped back from each other before realising what it was. They turned to black Harley to assure themselves before turning back to each other and laughing awkwardly, trying to shrug off what was about to happen.

'I guess we should get going then, huh?' Shadow said as he stood up and reached a hand out to the girl.

'Oh, right. Yes, we should.' Tikal nodded as she accepted his offer and followed him to the bike.

Shadow got straight on the bike before helping Tikal on behind him, refusing to look at his phone. He didn't know who made that phone vibrate yet, but he could swear as soon as he found out, he'd probably kill them. Which got him to thinking… he almost _kissed _this girl. Him. Shadow the Hedgehog, not only took this girl out by his own free will but also tried to kiss her.

He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't still want to. He hated himself for it, but he was coming to like this new comer, a lot. He wondered how it was even possible. That was until he felt her small arms wrap around his waist and her nose nuzzle into his back. Suddenly, he didn't care. He smiled, turned on the engine and sped away from the seashore.

All too soon, they had arrived out the front of Amy's house as the first few stars were beginning to awake. No one came out to greet them, so they figured they maybe just hadn't been heard, which skewed in their favour.

'Thank you, Shadow.' Tikal smiled bashfully.

'For what?' Shadow asked as he helped her off the bike.

'For today, of course. It was…' Tikal trailed off at a loss for words.

'I know, it was for me too.' Shadow finished for her.

Tikal tried to calm herself and not smile so much by biting her lip a little. She continued to blush and looked down before bravely talking a step towards the mysterious hedgehog and raising herself up to plant a sweet and gentle kiss on his cheek. His eyes widened as he froze solid in shock as he took in the feel of her lips.

'Goodnight, Mr. Shadow.' Tikal smiled with a small head bow before turning around and walking towards Amy's door.

She quickly knocked to hear Amy call her in, to which she scurried in without looking back. Shadow till stood there, frozen in place as he watched her until she disappeared behind the door. He slowly brought his gloved hand up to his cheek to feel where Tikal's lips had been seconds before hand, causing him to subconsciously smile. He tried to shake it off, of course with no luck, before turning around to mount his bike and speed home.


	9. This Is Where I'm Meant to Be

'Tikal, Honey, it's not that I don't believe you. I just don't believe that it was Shadow.' Rouge said as she sipped on her coffee.

'Oh, come on, Rouge. It was bound to happen eventually, right?' Cosmo piped up, placing her tea down.

After Tikal came in last night, she found Tails and Sonic had delivered her new clothes to Amy's house so she would be ready to move in. Amy, of course, had already been informed of Tikal's outing and demanded to know everything that happened. Tikal was overwhelmed to begin with, until Amy got giggly and excited, causing the effect to rub off on Tikal. The pink hedgehog decided to get all the girls together and go out to the café they had liked so Tikal could spill the beans about her 'date' the next day…

'Amy told me it was a date. I don't really know what that means but it sounds serious, so I'm going to say that it wasn't that.' Tikal smiled as she sipped her smoothie.

'Of course it was a date! You guys kissed!' Amy exclaimed.

'WHAT?!' Rouge, Cosmo and Cream all almost choked on their drinks.

'We did not! I said he nearly did, and then his phone went off. He never did say who it was from?' Tikal said, beginning to wonder.

'Don't be worried, Miss Tikal. I'm sure it was just one of the boys.' Cream smiled, lifting Tikal's spirits.

'Ok, let me just get this straight-'

'For the third time this morning.' Amy cut the ivory bat off.

'Oh shoosh! So… Shadow offered to take you for a ride, takes you to the beach, you talk and laugh _all day_, go for a swim and then he tries to make a move?' Rouge summed up arching an eyebrow at the peach echidna.

'Well, uh…' Tikal trailed off.

'You probably could've put it a little more delicately but, yes.' Amy snickered as she sipped her tea.

'I never, _ever, _saw this coming.' Rouge sat back in her chair.

'Shadow mentioned you two worked together, I understand you know him well?' Tikal asked.

'You could say that, Babe.' Rouge smiled, still in shock.

'So what are you going to do now?' Cosmo asked.

'I've never been in this situation before. I wouldn't know?' Tikal shrugged nervously.

'As long as Sonic or Knuckles don't talk Shadow into anything, you'll be just fine!' Amy giggled.

The girls began to laugh, trying to lift Tikal's spirits. The young echidna tried to play along, but inside she was nervous. Sure she was happy and excited about the events of the previous day but it was just as Cosmo had asked. What now? She had only just learnt of this 'new world' a matter of days ago, this was being throw in the deep end if anything. Being a teen sucks sometimes…

'So are you gunna ask her out?' Knuckles smirked, using his hands as a head rest as he laid back.

'Shut up, Knucklehead.' Shadow grunted.

'He's got a point. You made a move?' Sonic backed up the red echidna's point.

'Why did I tell you idiots again?' Shadow rolled his eyes.

'Oh come on, Shadow. It couldn't have been that bad.' Tails smiled.

'It wasn't bad at all, but it would've been better if a certain _someone_ hadn't interrupted us!' Shadow leaned forward and eyed off the two-tailed kitsune.

'I didn't know you were about to mack on as I was dialing?!' Tails said defensively.

'You little-'

'Chill out, Shads. You know it wasn't his fault!' Sonic cut in nervously.

Shadow sighed and began to pace his the living room. Sonic had called him over to know how the day with Tikal went and this is where it lead to. Tails called Knuckles, assuming they'd get a thorough beating if he was the last to know what was going on. The ebony hedgehog continued to pace nervously as his three friends watched on, waiting for the tension to break.

'Alright, well… Now what?' Shadow stopped and looked to them for an answer.

'You're kidding?' Tails began with a coy smile, 'You're asking a sixteen year old geek, an eighteen year old hedgehog who still can't admit his feelings for the girl he's been in love with since he was ten-'

'HEY!'

'and a hotheaded echidna who claims to be big and tough but is too scared to mutter so much as a sentence to the chick he has the hots for?' Tails finished, trying to hold in his giggles.

'WHAT NOW?!'

'You make a good point.' Shadow admitted as he stroked his invisible beard.

'Are we seriously going to overlook that previous statement?!' Sonic spat.

'I think we should be going back a few steps!' Knuckles added.

'I think this is something you're going to have to figure out for yourself, Shadow.' Tails said, ignoring the other two.

'I wouldn't even know where to start.' Shadow shrugged.

'Well, you said that you guys talked all day, right? So surely you know where she is from now right?'

'Uh, well that was something she didn't seem t be all that open to talking about.'

'So she's hiding something?' Knuckles huffed, still wound up about Tails' comment.

'We can't just to conclusions. Maybe she really just need to get away from her family?' Sonic suggested.

'Probably. Besides, I think the girls have a better chance of getting it out of her than we do.' Tails shrugged.

'A moment of silence fell over the group as they slouched back in the living room, coming up with their own theories on the new girl's background. Sonic was right, they couldn't jump to conclusions. But then again, what if knuckles had a point? Which is a dangerous thought… What if she was hiding something?

'And by the way, I resent the fact you think I can't talk to Rouge!' Knuckles spoke up, breaking the silence.

'So you admit you like Rouge, eh?' Tails arched an eyebrow with a proud smile.

'What? No! I-Uh…' Knuckles began sweating and stuttering when he realised he'd blown his cover.

'Stop while you're ahead, Knux.' Tails smirked.

'You're one to talk? You couldn't talk to Cosmo if your life depended on it!' Knuckles shot back proudly.

'What?!'

With that, another vicious circle of comebacks and 'he said, she said' went around and around the living room. Shadow sat back and enjoyed the show as he tried to think about what he would do when he saw Tikal again. Maybe it would just be easier if he got up the guts and asked to see her? Find out how long she would be sticking around? It would be leaps and bounds further than any of these dorks ever got!

That night, a full moon rose high up in the sky as a certain peach coloured echidna gazed out the window to wish upon the stars. Amy quickly snapped her out of her thoughts by placing tea and a bowl of popcorn on the living room coffee table and switched on a romantic comedy for the pair to doze off to. Tikal moved herself from the window sill over to the couch and grabbed herself a handful of popcorn.

'So tell me, Tikal, how are you liking it here so far?' Amy asked as she sipped on her tea.

'I'm loving it, Amy. I've had the best time here, and it's only been a few days.' Tikal smiled.

'Have you considered sticking around a little longer?'

'Honestly? I have. I don't want to go home, this is where I'm meant to be. With you and the girls and the guys and…' Tikal trailed off before blushing.

'Shadow?' Amy giggled.

Tikal joined in her giggles before throwing a small pillow in Amy's direction, trying to shake off the embarrassment. The pair laughed as they continued to sip on their tea and down the salty, butter popcorn.

'Well, I guess it's settled.' Amy smiled, turning her attention back to the movie.

'I'm sorry?' Tikal questioned.

'Looks like you're staying with me for a while.'

'Oh no, Amy! I couldn't do that, I don't want to be a burden. I'll find my own-'

'Oh shoosh now. You have no choice.' Amy said, throwing a few pieces of popcorn at her new, peach-coloured friend.

Tikal gave in to a fight she knew she couldn't win and laughed at the friendly gesture before genuinely thanking the fuchsia hedgehog. She was so overwhelmed at how quickly these people had taken her under their wing and were so willing to be her friend. They seemed to genuinely care for her, like family. It's amazing what a few days could do…

Then again, that theory could apply for the search her tribe were on…


	10. Trust and Truth

The following day, around mid-morning, Shadow came around to Amy's cottage home and asked to see Tikal. He decided that the two were going to spend the day together again, which Amy had already been informed of when she presented the duo with a packed picnic. Tikal blushed as Amy pushed her out the door and said goodbye before Shadow took her by the hand and led her to his bike.

'This certainly is a lovely surprise, Shadow.' Tikal smiled.

'It's no big deal.' Shadow shrugged as he helped her onto the bike.

'It is to me. So where are we going today?' She asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

'You tell me?' He smirked, firing up the engine.

'Huh?'

'It's your turn to pick.'

Tikal was taken aback by Shadow's gesture, but was wracking her brain trying to think of somewhere they could go for the day. Well, she had one thought… but was it a good idea? The ebony hedgehog revved the engine a few times, waiting for a response, making the young echidna more and more nervous. She finally decided she trusted this boy, and she wanted to tell him everything.

'Alright, I have somewhere in mind. We can't take the bike all the way, though.' Tikal smiled.

'Ok then, show me the way.' Shadow smirked.

Tikal pointed down the dirt track and waited for the wind to brush through her pastel quills. She was getting used to the feel of holding onto Shadow as the pair sped down the tracks on his metallic beast. It wasn't exactly a short trip, so they spent maybe half an hour on the bike, speeding down the dirt tracks until they came to a patch of thick bushland.

Tikal dismounted the bike and grabbed the picnic before slowly walking up towards the bush. She couldn't stop staring, her eyes were glued to the trees. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as flashbacks from when she was younger came rushing back…

_'What this, 'Mia?' A young village girl asked, pointed towards the thick scrub land._

_'This, my darling, is a secluded part of the Forbidden Forest. You must promise me to never go in here or any other part of the Forbidden Forest, understand?' Nemia questioned her._

_'Yes, 'Mia.' The young girl giggled and embraced him in a hug._

_'It's very dangerous in there, Lolita. You would never want to go in there!' Tikal added._

_'Oh no!' She shrieked._

_Nemia watched his daughter figure and the young tribe girl skip off back towards the tribe, talking about the forest as he turned back to face it. This area was dangerous and dark, but on the other side it was bright and brilliant, home to a royal Chao colony… which Tikal discovered soon after._

_No elders risked going through the forest, unsure of exactly what it may hold. Not just that, they did not wish to disturb the Chao colony in their peaceful gardens. Fortunately for Tikal, she was the only teenager in her tribe and knew she could easily get away with visiting the colony without getting caught. As the days went on, more and more often she visited the Chao colony and spent the majority of her days there._

_She was never allowed to show anyone of how she made it to the colony, fearful that evil may overtake the Chao and their ways. Little did she know that she would one day show it to someone. Someone she trusted… someone she was in love with. Wait… WHAT?!_

'We're spending the day in the forest?' Shadow asked, walking up behind her.

'Oh, uh… no. On the other side.' Tikal snapped out of her thoughts and smiled slightly at him.

'Ok then, let's go.' The ebony hedgehog said as he walked forward, only to be tugged back.

'You have to promise me something.' Tikal said firmly.

'O-Ok?' Shadow said nervously.

'This is our secret. Where I'm showing you, has to be between us.' Tikal said, her grip tightening on him in fear.

'Promise.' Shadow smiled and squeezed her hand for reassurance.

Tikal gave him a small smile before the two began to traipse through the forest. Tikal led the way, making sure to go around her tribe. She knew how risky it was, but she wanted Shadow to see this… Ever since she began coming here, she made herself a track that led to the pond. Before they knew it, they came to a clearing which revealed a large pond surrounded by flowers and shrubs of all kinds.

'Holy crap.' Shadow said in awe.

'It's beautiful, isn't it?' Tikal giggled.

Shadow looked down to find five or six Chao hugging his feet before they flew up to Tikal's face and blew her kisses. She giggled and teased them on how she told them she would return to them. Shadow couldn't help but smile when they led her to the pond and began putting flowers in her hair. She turned around and gestured for her ebony companion to join her, who was now holding the basket.

'What is this place?' Shadow looked around as he began setting up the picnic.

'One of the last remaining Chao colonies on Mobius. My guess is Cream's Chao, cheese once belonged to a colony like this.' Tikal smiled.

'So I guess you're the only one that know about it, right?'

'Well, sort of. My… uh, family… know it's around here but don't know it's exact location. Other people suspect it's whereabouts but are usually wrong. But I'm not the only one that knows now.' Tikal giggled as she bravely placed her hand over Shadow's, stopping him from preparing the picnic.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a few seconds, allowing a blush to creep onto both of their face. They finally broke the tension with a giggle and continued to set up lunch. They began to nibble on some fruit and sandwiches, watching a few members of the Chao colony splash around in the water. Shadow couldn't remember the last time he had laughed this much, or if he had ever laughed this much to begin with.

Tikal stared in awe at the ebony and crimson hedgehog as he ate and watched the Chao play in the water before flying over to him and nuzzling into his fur. Tikal smiled, knowing this was a sign of trust and happiness. The eventually went back to the water and floated in the crystal clear liquid, soaking up the rays of the sun.

'What is it?' Shadow smiled, noticing Tikal staring at him.

'Oh, uh… Well,' Tikal stuttered, blushing furiously, 'you're just really sweet.'

'Gee, thanks. You're pretty cute yourself.' Shadow blushed back.

'Maybe I can trust you…' Tikal thought allowed.

'You can trust me with anything? What's on your mind?' Shadow shuffled closer, scoffing down the last of his sandwich.

'Oh, well…' Tikal snapped out of her audible thoughts, 'I was thinking maybe it's time I told you where I came from.'

'Ok then, shoot?' Shadow leaned back on his hands.

'Well, you have to keep an open mind.'

'I can do that.'

'Ok, have you ever heard of the Knuckles Clan legend? How the Chief commanded his soldier to go to war with chaos and it killed almost the entire clan?' Tikal began.

'Yeah, Chief Pachacamac. Something like four thousand years ago, his daughter sealed herself, Chaos and the remains of the clan away in the Master Emerald to save themselves from neighbouring countries and Chaos' wrath.'

'That's right. So you know how years later Chaos was awakened by-'

'Doctor Eggman. We know him all too well.' Shadow smirked.

'Right, so when Chaos was released the tribe members were led by the Chief's daughter into a secluded area of the planet and went into hiding.'

'Yeah, which is where they still are somewhere to this day, right?

'Well, the tribe is. The daughter…' Tikal trailed off.

'The daughter?' Shadow coaxed her.

'The daughter is sitting in front of you.'


	11. Shock and Horror

Shadow's eyes widened and jaw fell agape at Tikal's last words, taking in that crucial piece of information she never happened to mention to any of the gang. She understood he was in shock, but was scared he would run and never want to speak to her again. She bowed her head and tried to hold back the tears, waiting for her ebony companion to say so much as one word.

'You're Chief Pachacamac's daughter?' Shadow whispered.

'Yes.' Tikal said bluntly.

'You saved all of those people from Chaos?'

'Chaos was my best friend at the time. I did what I had to do.'

'You're… _four thousand years old?' _

'Theoretically, yes. However, the Master Emerald kept us in our present state. So I'm still seventeen.' Tikal answered quietly, not daring to raise her head.

'I guess that's the 'family' you ran away from, eh?' Shadow arched an eyebrow.

'Yes.' Tikal finally let a tear roll down her cheek and fall into her lap.

'Why?'

'We lived such a sheltered life. I loved my culture and my people, don't get me wrong, but… I knew something was missing. People my own age, adventure, excitement, a true sense of happiness.'

'Did you find it?' Shadow smiled coyly.

Tikal raised her head quickly, her watery eyes locking with his dazzling red orbs. She arched an eyebrow at his cocky expression, wondering exactly what it was he was expecting. She let another tear roll before Shadow casually wiped it away with his thumb. He left his hand on her face, cupping her cheek gently.

'Yes.' Tikal smiled, letting out a sigh.

Before she knew it, Shadow quickly closed off the gap between them before any more distractions came along. He brought her face to his and kissed her gently, allowing her to take in what was happening. She quickly accepted it, partially excited and partially freaking out. She'd never been kissed before, so she didn't really know what she was doing…

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he slid his hands down to her back. Tikal smiled within the kiss, thinking she must have been doing alright. Shadow felt her smile and began to deepen the kiss, still passionate and gentle at the same time. He softly bit her bottom lip before sucking on her top, asking for her to do the same.

They finally broke away for air and looked into each other's eyes, large blushes creeping up onto their muzzles. They exhaled and began to giggle before the ebony G.U.N agent cupped her face again, this time Tikal brought her hand up to his and held onto it.

'I really like you, Miss Tikal.' He smiled cockily.

'I really like you too, Mr. Shadow.' Tikal replied before beginning to laugh.

Shadow soon joined in on her laughter before throwing a few grapes at her, which quickly escalated to a full on food fight and a tickle fest. The pair were rolling around on the picnic blanket, Shadow tickling her rib cage and Tikal begging for mercy until they rolled down into the crystal pond, causing the entire Chao colony to laugh with them.

'Doesn't get much better than this.' Shadow smirked, now soaked.

'I would have to agree.' Tikal giggled.

'TIKAL?!' A voice boomed from the edge of the clearing.

Tikal and Shadow quickly sat up, still sitting in the pond, to find a large man with a spear standing there with a furious look on his face. The Chao colony grew scared and quickly flew away into their homes or behind anything that would save them from this angry creature. Shadow quickly turned to Tikal, who looked as though she was either about to cry or vomit, before quickly standing up which caused Shadow to follow.

'Nemia?!' Tikal exclaimed shakily.

'Men! She is here! We are taking her home!' Another tribal man yelled out from behind Nemia through the trees.

'Nemia, please. Don't be mad! You don't understand! I-'

'Don't understand?! You run away in the middle of the night leaving nothing but a note that doesn't tell us so much as where you're going and-'

'But I didn't know where I was going!'

'How dare you interrupt me when I'm speaking, young lady! Men, take her home!' Nemia shouted, pointing towards his daughter figure.

By now, all the tribe's men were behind Nemia, a few of them marching towards Tikal, planning to pick her up and drag her home if they had to. The young echidna wouldn't put it past them, who knows what Nemia has made them do in the past few days.

'Hey! Hold on, now! You can't do that! Let go of her!' Shadow yelled, pulling Tikal back until she was behind him.

'Who the hell are you? I don't care. You better scram you _pest_, or I swear I'll drive this here spear through your heart!' Nemia spat viciously.

'I'd like to see you try.' Shadow smirked, his rebellious and cocky side taking over. He hated how much he resembled his blue twin at times. 'If Tikal doesn't want to go, then she doesn't.'

'Why you insulant, little-'

'Nemia, no!' Tikal screamed as she ran in front of Shadow.

'Get out of the way, Tikal! You're in enough trouble as it is!' Her fatherly figure spat, his face growing red.

'Leave him alone! I won't let you hurt him!' Tikal cried.

'I've had enough of this… MEN!' Nemia through his arms up.

Tikal and Shadow thought he was going to give up until they found three or four of the men ripping Tikal out of Shadow's arms and traipsing through the forest with her tied up. As Shadow tried to chase after her, he was so caught off guard he didn't notice that Nemia and the rest of his soldier had surrounded him.

He figured he could easily outsmart them… wrong.  
>He tried to swiftly jump over them, but was caught and tied down to the ground. Four of Nemia's soldiers held Shadow down by all of his limbs, allowing their leader to get up close and personal with the ebony hedgehog. Shadow huffed and puffed in Nemia's face, still able to hear Tikal's screams in the distance.<p>

'_Who are you?'_ Nemia asked, his words poisonous.

'Bring her back!' Shadow spat.

'_WHO ARE YOU?!' _Nemia asked again, pointing the spear at Shadow's chest.

'I'm the one that finally made her happy!' Shadow exclaimed.

Nemia raised himself, standing up straight at the black hedgehog's feet. His face went blank and expressionless as he soaked up the hedgehog's words. He stared him down for a few seconds longer before giving one of the soldiers that was holding him down a look and a nod before casually turning around and walking off.

Nemia looked ahead as he walked, holding his head high. He focused on the pain shrieks and grunts that came from behind him. It was music to his ears. He now knew that the _black pest _would never disrespect him again, nor would he step foot near his daughter-figure again…


	12. She's Gone

'Jesus Christ, Shadow?! What happened to you? Where's Tikal?' Sonic exclaimed as Shadow fell on him.

'Beaten… Tribe… Gone…' Shadow gasped.

It was night by the time Shadow had dragged himself back to where his bike still remained. He could barely see, let alone drive a Harley, but he knew he had to try if it would get him to help quickly. He fired up the engine and drove to Sonic and Tails' house. He just switched off the engine before stumbling off the bike, dragging himself to the door and knocking, only for Sonic to answer.

Sonic helped him into the living room where Tails and knuckles were playing a video game. They pressed pause when they heard something staggering loudly up the stairs, then turned around to see a bloody and beaten Shadow the hedgehog who was close to passing out.

'Holy shit, Shadow?! What happened?!' Knuckles screeched and helped him to the couch.

'He can barely speak. I asked what happened and where Tikal was and all he said was, 'Beaten, Tribe, Gone'?' Sonic scratched his quills.

'Whoever beat him up, they've either had practice or are world champion body builders? Because damn they've done a good job.' Tails said sadly, inspecting the cuts and bruises.

Knuckles went to the phone to call the girls over, maybe they had heard from Tikal or knew where she might be going. Tails got a glass of water and helped Shadow sit up to drink it after Sonic had rushed back with the kitsune's first aid kit. The ebony hedgehog was still pretty hazy, but could string a sentence together after water and an asprin.

'The girls are going to be here soon.' Knuckles said walking back to the others.

'What the hell happened, Shads?' Tails asked as he tried to clean up the cuts, only for Shadow to wince in pain.

'Yeah, even I'll admit… They must have been some pretty tough guys to take down the one and only Shadow the Hedgehog. Maybe I should get some tips?' Sonic laughed cockily.

'This isn't funny, Faker! Tikal is gone!' Shadow snapped.

'WHAT?!'

'They took her away. They took her home, and they beat me for trying to help her.' Shadow buried his face in his hands trying to stop his head from spinning.

'What her family? What do you mean they took her away?' Sonic questioned.

'What's going- Shadow?!' Amy exclaimed when she and the others burst into the living room.

'Well, that was fast?' Knuckles commented.

'Oh hush, Knucklehead. What happened here?!' Rouge exclaimed.

'Tikal's gone. Someone took her.' Tails filled them in as he finished cleaning the cuts on Shadow.

'WHAT?!' Cream and Cosmo exclaimed.

'Shadow, what happened after you left my place this morning?' Amy asked, crouching down to his level on the couch.

Shadow took a breath before he began telling the gang everything that had happened that day; including Tikal's confession, the kiss and who took her away. Several times he had to stop and compose himself, baffled at how 'girly' he sounded, which the ladies resented. The boys got a kick out of the fact he'd 'planted one' on the new girl, but figured it probably wasn't a good time to say so. He admitted to having feelings for her and told them that they were all going to help him get her back. They really had no choice, not that they would've said no anyway.

When the men had returned with Tikal, the women and children tried to run up and consult her, but they were forced to step back and not to go anywhere near her, let alone speak to her. She was literally thrown in her hut and guarded there until Nemia had calmed down enough to talk to her.

When he walked in, the young echidna was sobbing on her bed, grasping her grandmother's pendant close to her heart. This image in any situation shattered Nemia into a million pieces, until he remembered what she had done and how angry he was with her. He vowed to himself that she would pay, no matter how much he loved her. She would remain safe… forever.

'What do you have to say for yourself?' Nemia asked casually as he paced her hut.

'What does it matter, Nemia? You'll disagree.' Tikal smirked through her sobs.

'Don't you dare take that tone with me, Tikal. Do you have any idea how scared the women and children were? Do you have any idea how long my men went without sleep just to look for you?'

'Alright, do you really want to know what I have to say?!'

'Please!'

'Running away from here was the best thing I've ever done for myself. I made new friends, saw new places, experienced new things and… I might even be in love.' Tikal whispered the last part, still loud enough for the large man to hear.

'Before I ran away,' she continued, 'I told you I loved you, this tribe and everything about it. I wished for your blessing to let me go, but I was so desperate to break free. Can't you see that?! I'm nearly eighteen, Nemia! I have no friends of my age! If I were to stay her any longer I would never be married or bare children! You know as well as I do that a woman that doesn't marry is an outcast in our culture!'

Nemia bowed his head, unable to string a sentence together. He knew she was right, but what she did was wrong. How was he going to make her see that? Unless, of course, she already knew.

'I told you I wanted to leave, I told you it wouldn't be forever and I when the time came… at least I left a note to say so. I'll admit, not the best way to go about it, but it was better than nothing. I know now that it's where I'm meant to be, Nemia. I'm meant to be with my new friends and…' She trailed off.

'With him?' Nemia asked, his tone beginning to soften.

'Yes, Sir.' She answered.

The fatherly figure bowed his head again, trying not to let Tikal see how hurt and how much pain he had been caused by all of this. A wave of understanding came over him, like he could see exactly why she had done it and he almost fathomed why it was reasonable. He quickly snapped out of this feeling before turning back to her and taking a few steps forward, getting up in her face.

'You will never leave us again. You will be lucky when the moments come that you get to leave this hut, do you understand?' Nemia said sternly.

'I hate you.' Tikal said after a minute of silence.

The man felt his heart break, and it showed for a split second in his eyes before he quickly regained himself and stood up straight, towering over the girl. He turned around before storming out of the hut and instructing two of his men to remain on guard and they would all take it in shifts. He then stormed off into his hut, before silently breaking down into a pool of tears.

'Mr. Shadow, are you sure you should be going out so soon? I'll stay with you?' Cream asked politely.

'Cream is right, Shadow. Why don't you stay here and rest? You need it and there is no shame in admitting that.' Cosmo said as she placed a friendly hand on his shoulder, only for him to shake it off.

'I have to find her.' He said bluntly, his old self coming back.

Cosmo and Cream stepped back, not wanting to get the dark hedgehog any angrier or upset than he already was. They all made their way down to the garage when Tails jumped in the Tornado and started firing up the engine.

'We can't take the Tornado.' Shadow said bluntly.

'What? Why?' Tails asked.

'For starters, it's too secluded and we'd have to land far away anyway. Plus, if they see us before we get there, shit will hit the fan. They aren't familiar with this kind of technology, they'll probably see it as a threat. It's easier we walk and let them think we come in peace or whatever.' Shadow huffed.

'Walk?' Sonic arched an eyebrow.

'Yes, Faker, walk. Now let's get going.'

Shadow began walking out of the garage, causing everyone to exchange confused and concerned looks. They had never seen Shadow so genuinely worried before… that is, not since Maria was the topic of conversation. Every quickly followed before Tails locked up the garage and caught up with the others.

Sonic, naturally, grew bored of walking within the first 10 seconds. Shadow couldn't stand his fidgeting and whining, so he decided he would show Sonic the edge of the forest, and they would carry everyone there. Should take too long, plus it would shut Sonic up for a while.

A few minutes later, Shadow had transported Rouge, Knuckles and Cosmo to the edge of the forest, and Sonic had run with Amy, Cream and Tails. The gang composed themselves before following Shadow into the forest. He warned them to be quiet and to be careful. Rouge whined that the twigs would rip her jumpsuit, only to jinx the situation and cause Cream's favourite dress to tear.

'Are we nearly there, Mr. Shadow?' Cream asked.

'Yes, now would you all quit whining?' Shadow said through gritted teeth.

'Calm down, Shadow. You'd be curious too if your dress was ripped and about to reveal your underwear.' Rouge smirked.

'It is?!' Cream exclaimed, trying to get a view of the tear.

'Shhhhh!' Knuckles put a hand over Cream's mouth.

'There it is.' Sonic whispered.

The gang crouched down and looked between the trees to see Tikal's 'family', the remaining members of the Knuckles Clan. Shadow could see Nemia and pointed him out to the others, making all their blood boil. It was times like these that brought out the protective, family element in the group. While they had no problem scratching each other's eyes out, they were the only ones that were allowed to do it.

'Can anyone see Tikal?' Amy asked, scanning the area.

'Nope. I'll bet they've got her hidden away somewhere, probably scared she'll run away again.' Sonic answered.

'So what now?' Knuckles asked, letting go of Cream as she gasped for air.

'I don't think we thought this all the way through?' Tails arched an eyebrow.

'I never thought I'd hear you say that, Tails.' Cosmo giggled, to be met by a goofy smile and furious blush from a certain two-tailed kitsune.

'Well, I guess all we can do is this.' Shadow shrugged.

The ebony hedgehog stood up and jumped over the tree stump he'd been crouching behind before walking out into the open. The others began to panic and exchange worried looks before peeling off, one by one, into the clearing with their crazy friend.

They were met with stares, some angry and some confused stares. The angry stares came from the men who recognised the ebony intruder, but didn't react until Nemia showed himself. The women and children looked on in confusion, and slight fear at the new comers.

'Where is your leader?' Knuckles spoke loudly.

All eyes were on him, and now the stares were just shock and awe. Another echidna? Here we go again…

'Lolita, run to Nemia. Now!' A woman shouted in a whisper at her daughter.

She did as she was told, finally breaking her gaze from the tall, red echidna and ran to Nemia who still remained in his hut. She dragged him out and brought him face to face with the new comers. His eyes first set on Knuckles, shocking him as equally as it did scare the life out of him. That was until he saw Shadow, and he soon turned angry.

'Did my men not teach you a lesson, pest?' Nemia's voice boomed throughout the tribe.

'Where is she?' Shadow spat.

'Who are these people you have brought with you? More pests?' He snickered.

'Watch it, smart ass.' Sonic raised an eyebrow.

'How dare you!' Nemia shouted, walking towards them.

'Ok everyone, let's just calm down!' Amy began and walked up to the large man and outstretched her hand. 'Hello there, my name is Amy Rose and I-'

'Don't speak, pest!' Nemia cut her off.

Not just with his words… but with a violent slap to the pink hedgehog's face. The entire tribe gasped in fear at their elder's actions. What had he turned into? This wasn't in his nature, he wasn't himself. He smirked as he looked down at Amy on the ground rubbing her face. A fire began to blaze in the gang's eyes, including Cream and Cosmo.

'Oh, it's on!' Sonic exclaimed.


	13. Make Your Choice

Tikal sat up from her reading position and placed her book back down on her bed. She walked over to her doorway and tried to look over the two tall, muscular echidnas that were keeping her trapped in her room. She could hear some sort of commotion coming from outside and wanted to know what was happening, it sounded awful serious.

'What's going on?' Tikal asked, still trying to see.

'Intruders.' One guard answered bluntly.

'What? Who could possibly-'

Tikal cut herself off when she realised. She began to panic, breathing heavily and grasping her head to try and stop it from spinning. She soon calmed herself down, staying quiet trying to listen to the voices. The next voice she heard was just going to make things so much easier…

'ALL MEN TO MY AID!' Nemia exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

The two men guarding Tikal's door quickly ran to where he stood, leaving the young echidna free to walk away. She ran out and over to where the women and children huddled in small groups. She looked over to the middle of their clearing to find all of her new friends, including Cream and Cosmo, taking on the fully grown tribal soldiers of her clan.

She froze solid as she watched on at the horrific scene. Amy already had a nasty wound to her face and Cream was noticeably running low on energy. Tails had some sort of gadget attached to his wrist that appeared to be aiding him in battle, she knew he wasn't much of a fighter. She finally snapped out of her thought before running into the middle of it all and trying to make them stop.

She tried to tear the soldiers off of her friends, but none prevailed. She tried to find Nemia but she couldn't, he must have been deep within the fight. She couldn't find Shadow either, they must have been battling each other. She had never been so scared, angry and distressed in all her four thousand years… including when her father unintentionally set off a killing spree.

She cradled herself into a ball, grasping her head so tight it might exploded. She gasped for air, feeling as though all the oxygen had vanished from the world. Suddenly, she blacked out for no more than three seconds and found herself floating above the scene…

'STOP!' She screamed.

Everyone looked up at her. She had a luminous, green ray of light surrounding her as she hovered above the battlefield. She breathed in and out heavily and eyeballed everyone in the clearing individually with anger and sadness. Everyone continued to stare in awe and fear, wondering how this was even possible.

'The Master Emerald.' Knuckles said to himself.

'What?' The man he was battling questioned.

'A descendant can gain power from it. The Master Emerald considers her the equivalent of a Chaos Emerald!' Knuckles exclaimed.

'This battle ends now!' Tikal exclaimed. 'Not now, not ever, will I break the promise I made to my grandmother. Peace and Harmony will rein free throughout all of Mobius, and the Knuckles Clan is to lead by example. I saved the remainder of this clan for a reason! I will not let it be jeopardized because of pettiness! Take your hands off them!'

Nemia and the soldiers did as they were told, causing Tikal to exhale in relief now that she could see Shadow and the others were safe. She floated gracefully back down to the planet's surface, the light still orbiting around her, before she walked up to Nemia who now cowered on the ground.

'Father?' Tikal said, referring to him as this for the first time.

'Daughter?' He replied, standing up to meet her gaze.

'Peace and Harmony will rein free. If I am to say here in order to achieve this, then so be it.' Tikal sighed.

Shadow and the others looked on with saddened expressions, but knew now was not the time to speak up. Nemia looked at her intently before breaking down into tears and embracing her tightly. Silence drifted throughout the entire clan and clearing. Nothing but the old man's sobs and Tikal's soothing words could be heard.

'You will live here no more, my child.' Nemia sniffed.

'What?' Tikal questioned.

'You are always welcome, but you cannot live your life unhappy. I trust you.' He smiled.

'Nemia.' Tikal began to tear up before holding her father figure tightly.

Everyone stayed silent, but allowed large grins to sweep across their faces. The gang subtly shook hands and made amends with the men they were battling before Tikal demanded everyone come together and meet her new friends. A grand celebration followed minutes after at the arrival of new friends and Tikal's return.

Of course, Nemia had one condition to her leaving them. She was to visit at least once a fortnight. She promised this and told him it would probably be more, still trying to fathom that he was allowing this. Throughout the celebrations that evening, the young echidna apologised to her fatherly figure for all the pain she had caused him, to which he soon forgave. He then demanded to meet Shadow properly, which ended up being the clichéd 'you hurt my daughter, I kill you' speech. Shadow laughed it off, but Tikal was nothing short of embarrassed.

Cream and Cosmo spent a lot of the afternoon with the tribes children, helping them make food and flower bouquets and flower crowns. They were able to teach the children things they knew from 'their world' and vice versa, which was something that couldn't keep the smiles off their faces.

Knuckles and Sonic were getting new battle tips from the soldiers, which they had a great time learning and putting into practice on each other. They repaid the favour by teaching some of the Knuckles Clan some techniques they had mastered over the years, which the men picked up very fast. Amy and Rouge sat back and watched, laughing every time the two 'tough guys' got their asses kicked by the soldiers. Tails fascinated everyone with a few of his gadgets that he kept on him, causing him to get flustered and flattered all at once.

As the sun went down, the gang said their goodbyes and promised they would return to visit. Tikal kissed her 'father' goodbye and gave her friends hugs goodbye before jogging to catch up with the others. They all waved goodbye before disappearing into the forest, to come out safely on the other side, a lot quicker this time 'round now that Tikal was directing them.

'So what now?' Rouge asked.

'Food.' Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow said in sync, causing the girls to laugh.

'Why doesn't that surprise me? I guess that means you expect us to cook?' Amy questioned.

'You're good.' Sonic winked at her before wrapping an arm around her waist. He must have been in a good mood, it shocked her but she sure as hell wasn't passing it up.

'Alright, let's make a deal. We cook if we get carried home?' Cosmo suggested.

'Well, that stereotype came back to bite us in the ass, now didn't it?' Shadow chuckled.

'How do you figure that? There are five of you and four of us?' Knuckles huffed.

'Maybe you'll just have to carry two, Knuckie?' Rouge winked, making him blush.

'Pfft, no problem.' Knuckles said proudly.

As Sonic lifted Amy, Tails lifted Cosmo and Shadow lifted Tikal with ease, Knuckles began to lift the ivory bat in one arm and Cream in the other, hoisting them up onto his hands. Even a blind man could see he was struggling, causing the boys to bite their lips to stop themselves from laughing. Rouge and Cream exchanged looks before rolling their eyes and using their wings/ears to hover a little and make it easier on the proud, hot-headed echidna.

'See? Piece of cake.' Knuckles smirked.

'Whatever you say, Sweetie.' Rouge rolled her eyes.

They made it back to Sonic and Tails' place as the stars began waking up, so they quickly made their way upstairs before collapsing onto anything soft in the living room. The girls huffed, and asked them if they were suggesting that their petite bodies were heavy, to which the boys quickly tried to bury themselves out of an already deep hole.

'Alright, we kept our end of the deal. Now please feed us?' Knuckles grinned cheesily.

'Fine.' Rouge said innocently before retreating to the kitchen.

The boys fist pumped before switching on a video game and began duking it out on some corny racing game. Ten minutes later, give or take, the girls came back with a big plate of grilled cheese sandwiches before they too lounged on the couch and watched their companions play video games.

'Not the gourmet meal I was expecting, but…' Knuckles admitted.

'The deal was we had to cook. You didn't say what?' Amy smirked proudly as she leaned against the blue blur's arm.

'Again… We didn't think this through.' Tails sighed.

'What's wrong with grilled cheese sandwiches?' Tikal asked, picking up a triangle piece.

It was obvious the girl had never tried one before when she bit straight into, full force after it had just come of the hot plate. Her eyes lit up like fireworks before she spat it out and ran to the sink to put her mouth under the cool, running water. Everyone burst into hysterics, including Shadow, and watched her gasped for air as she continued to gulp down more water.

Later that night, after everyone had duke it out on Mario Kart, watched some cheesy movies and devoured the last of the grilled sandwiches, they slowly dozed off to sleep. Cosmo was using Tails chest as a pillow, although they hadn't fallen asleep that way? Cream was curled up with a pillow, Knuckles and Rouge were asleep on each other's shoulders, Sonic and Amy were curled up together on the couch and Shadow and Tikal still lay awake together in the floor, surrounded by blankets.

'I still can't believe you bit straight into that sandwich.' Shadow chuckled.

'Yeah. I still can't believe no one warned me.' Tikal narrow her eyebrows with a funny smile, causing the mysterious hedgehog to laugh.

'I'm really glad you came with us.' Shadow said after a minute of silence.

'Not as glad as I am.' Tikal smiled, making Shadow nudge her playfully.

'You know, Rouge thinks I'm a better person when I'm with you.' Shadow said bashfully.

'Really? I think you're a better person all the time.' Tikal smiled.

Shadow looked down at her, soaking up her kind words. Dare he say it, but Rouge was right, he was a better person when he was with Tikal. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips a few times before she nuzzled into his chest and slowly fell asleep. He liked who he was now, bright and upbeat. He liked being happy… and it was all thanks to Tikal.  
>The Daughter of Chief Pachacamac who bravely saved her people, and continued to live a sheltered life. A dark life. Little did she know she would later be rewarded by running away from everything she knew to find friends, and a man she loved. A dark, mysterious hedgehog called Shadow the Hedgehog. She always has been and always will be… The Daughter in the Dark.<p> 


End file.
